noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Jake
Jake and Mary kidnap the children in order to call out the remaining survivor Rai, and the mysterious man who defeated Jake, Frankenstein. Frankenstein battles with Mary while Rai goes to the underground basement to save the children from Jake. Prologue Jake and Mary manage to find the children with the help of the Infected and decide to kill them. M-21 suggests they should keep them alive for now, as there is another witness who is absent. In reality, he is trying to buy time so that Rai and Frankenstein can save them. Mary and Jake realize the treachery of M-21 and M-24 and decide to kill them and the children. Rai and Frankenstein arrive at the last moment to save them. Battle Summary The children are surprised to see Rai alone and they feel guilty for involving him in this mess. They start crying, and apologizing to him, while trying to hold Jake in order to stop him and ask Rai to escape. Jake gets infuriated and smacks the children away to focus on Rai. Rai gets upset seeing all this and contacts Frankenstein via mind link telling him to break the seal restricting his power and eliminate the enemy in front of him. Jake complains that kids these days don't listen to his orders and tells Rai that he is a pretty boy who is an enemy to all men. Rai doesn't respond to anything said by Jake, which leads Jake to ask him if he is too scared to even look at him. Rai states that there is a difference in eye level and commands him to KNEEL, shocking everyone present there. He then tells Jake, who is sitting on the ground, that this is the difference between their eye level. Jake is pressured on the floor by Rai's mind control. Everyone is shocked at the sight and M-21 wonders, how strong Rai's mind control is. Jake tries to stand up but is pressurized to fall to the ground again and begins to feel scared. Thus, Jake undergoes further transformation and transforms his entire body. Jake is overjoyed with his new power. M-21 is surprised at Jake's strength and wonders if this is the new experiment Dr. Crombel was talking about. Jake boasts about his new power and states that he is the only one to have evolved to next stage, something no one else could do, only for Rai to tell him that he talks too much. He attacks Rai but is forced down again by his mind control, who asks him what of his transformation. Even after transforming, Jake is easily suppressed by Rai's mind control. He tries to stand up using his strength but starts bleeding due to overexertion of force. The children, watching everything wonder what is going on but before they can question anything, Rai puts them to sleep. Jake breaks free of the mind control and tries to attack only to be frozen in terror when Rai stares at him. Rai touches the blood on Jake's face with his finger and soon the blood starts to float in the air and increase spinning around rapidly, forming a vortex. There is a large field of blood, and it envelops Jake completely. Soon a whirlpool of blood is formed which destroys Jake's body without any trace. Aftermath After Jake's death, M-24 awakens and tells M-21 to stay with Rai and Frankenstein as he is close to death. M-21 decides to stay with them, meanwhile Dr. Crombel takes an interest in the experiment which made Jake more powerful. Trivia The creators said that the fight between Rai and Jake made Noblesse popular on Naver. According to Lee Gwang-Su, the kneel scene was the most difficult scene, he has drawn in Noblesse as Rai is difficult to draw to begin with, but his arrogant demeanor further increased the difficulty countless times. Image Gallery 075_36_Rai Arrives.png|Rai enters the scene. children trying to buy time.JPG|The children try to stop Jake. Ikhan asking Rai to leave.JPG|Ik-Han asks Rai to leave. Rai getting pissed.JPG|Rai getting angry at Jake's attitude towards the children. Jake staring at Rai.JPG|Jake staring at Rai. Jake staring Rai2.JPG|Jake looking down on Rai. Kneel.JPG|Kneel before the One! Rai telling the difference.JPG|Rai showing the difference in eye level. Jake transformation.JPG|Jake in his new transformation. Jake attacking Rai.JPG|Jake trying to attack Rai in his new transformed form. Rai vs jake.jpg|Rai making Jake kneel again. Rai asking about his transformation.JPG|Rai looking down at Jake. Jake on ground.JPG|Jake lying helplessly on the ground. Jake trying to stand.JPG|Jake trying to overpower Rai's mind control. Rai making children fall asleep.JPG|Rai making the children fall asleep. Jake trying to take advantage.JPG|Jake tries to take advantage of the situation, when Rai stops using his mind control temporarily. Rai taking blood.JPG|Rai stopping Jake and taking Jake's blood with his fingertip. Blood field starting.JPG|Rai summons the blood field. Blood field.JPG|A Blood Field in process! Rai letting blood.JPG|Rai controls the Blood Field. Blood Field forms around Jake.JPG|The Blood Field surrounds Jake. 078_22_Rai Creates A Blood Field To Destroy Jake.png|The Blood Field annihilates Jake.